


The Investigation

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sherlock Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donovan has been proved right and Sherlock Holmes has gone too far. (Set after S1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Investigation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alltoseek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/gifts).
  * Inspired by [BOOM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498702) by [alltoseek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek). 



DS Sally Donovan surveyed the crime scene with a certain satisfaction. She had been right after all; one day Sherlock Holmes would go too far and become the murderer they were investigating. Only, something, somewhere, didn’t feel quite right. She looked again at the remains of John Watson, killed by an explosion in the main room of 221B Baker Street, and tried to be dispassionate.

Outside DI Lestrade was dealing with Holmes, who they had found lying part way down the stairs, presumably caught in the explosion and drugged up to his eyeballs. Sally had no sympathy for him and no wish to hear his protestations of innocence.

She felt the familiar surge of anger at Holmes and his callous disregard for life. She took one final look round the room before leaving the forensics team to finish their work, and went to channel some of the anger at a DC who had been pressing Mrs Hudson for information, when the landlady was clearly too shocked to provide a coherent statement.

Sally watched as Lestrade bundled Holmes into the police car and told him she would stay on and have a cup of tea with Mrs Hudson, to see whether there was anything she could tell them. After an hour Sally had found out little more than that there had been no visitors to the flat that day and that Holmes had been fixated on someone called Moriarty.

Sally made her way back to New Scotland Yard. The Freak was fond of telling everyone within hearing range that they saw, but did not observe. And she had seen, but she hadn’t really wanted to observe the carnage of a body blown apart; such was the stuff of nightmares. But then it came to her. She had seen the head before, just not on the shoulders of John Watson. At their last drugs bust, there had been a head in the fridge. She had given it a fleeting glance, having no wish to look for longer, but that had been sufficient.

She phoned the morgue and put in an urgent request that the individual body parts be tested to see whether they did come from one body. It seemed like an extreme action, and she had no wish to get the Freak off the hook, but she was too good a police officer to disregard conflicting evidence. She made the further request that the examination be done by a pathologist other than Molly Hooper, who could be deemed to have an interest in the case.

Because it was Molly who had also mentioned her current boyfriend used the surname of Moriarty. They’d been talking to each other whilst waiting for Lestrade and Sherlock to finish arguing about something, Sally hadn’t been too concerned as to what, and Molly had told her about Jim from IT. A call to HR, a warning not to obstruct a murder enquiry and Sally had the information she needed.

She had Jim Moriarty brought in for questioning, where she discovered he was a resting actor, who had been hired to play a part. He had an alibi for the time of the explosion; he willingly gave the name of his latest girlfriend. He also provided the details of his agent, who had arranged the initial introduction of the person who had hired him, together with the email of the hirer.

Clearly there was more to this case than they had suspected at first. For the other thing that had bothered her about the scene was the absence of charred clothing. She supposed Holmes could have demanded Watson stand naked in the room, but the more she investigated the more it appeared that what they had found were body parts that Holmes himself had collected. So, if it wasn’t John Watson lying dead on the floor of 221B Baker Street, where the hell was he?


End file.
